


let me take you home

by anabananana



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, WHERE ARE MY GINNY X AMELIA SHIPPERS AT, im sorry about the end, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabananana/pseuds/anabananana
Summary: Amelia was surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing the shorts she had laid out, but was just in her underwear. She couldn’t take her eyes away, as much as she knew she needed to.“Uh, the shorts were too small, so…” Ginny trailed off, still unsure what to do with herself.Set post the Dinner in 1x04





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this fam & i hope the ginny x amelia shippers appear bc i feel like it's just me & im stressed  
> (also i was too lazy to proof read this so sorry if there's a shitload of mistakes)

“I’m sorry, I’ve just got too much going on right now. Clearly, I’m not in the right frame of mind for company. Excuse me.” Ginny discarded her cloth napkin and left the table. Amelia watched her go with a sigh, and then slowly stood up.

“I’ll just-“ She gestured vaguely with her hands, and with a tight-lipped smile, followed Ginny out of the restaurant, to where she was leaning against a wall outside, one hand pressed to her forehead.

“Amelia,” Ginny started, because she honestly wasn’t in the right frame of mind right now, not even for Amelia.

“Hey,” Amelia placed a hand on the small of Ginny’s back, “You don’t have to say a word, okay? Let me take you home.”

Ginny nodded, succumbing to Amelia’s gently forceful touch, as they walked to the curb to hail a taxi.

“Can I stay at yours?” Ginny asked, as they got into the taxi. Amelia smiled, she liked that Ginny’s go to comfort place was hers, it made her stomach somersault in the very best way.

“Of course you can.”

 

“I put a toothbrush in the bath-“ Amelia cut herself off as she stepped back into her bedroom from the ensuite to find Ginny curled up on the bed fast asleep, her heels kicked at the end of the bed. Amelia took a moment to take it in, of course Ginny had stayed over before, so this wasn’t a novel sight, but there was something about those curls and how they perfectly rested out on the pillow, her lips, the edges turned up in a slight smile, that made her breath quicken in a way it hadn’t before. Amelia wanted to know what she was dreaming about, and for a brief moment hoped it was she. She shook her head slightly, and hurriedly made herself busy, grabbing a spare blanket from the cupboard and draping it over Ginny and then softly getting into bed beside her. She sat up and opened her phone, slowly scrolling through social media.

“Amelia?” She felt Ginny shift, turning over beside her.

“Sorry, is the light bothering you?”

“No, no. I’m gonna take a shower, do you have spare pajamas?” Ginny got out of bed, stretching, her eyes less heavy with sleep now.

“Yeah, it’s all in the bathroom, spare towels are under the sink and there’s a toothbrush too.” Amelia said.

“Thanks.”

As the bathroom door clicked shut behind Ginny, Amelia tried hard to focus on the endless tweets that she was scrolling through, but all she could think about was Ginny. Ginny undressing. Ginny naked, water pouring over her taut body. Ginny pushing the bar of soap around her breasts. Amelia let out a breath, shifting uncomfortably. What was happening? She loved Ginny, of course she did, but not like that. Right? Her mind flipped another image, Ginny’s back arching on the bed as she ate her out. _Fuck_. All she needed was a release, she bargained with herself, as she reached down beneath the sheets, two fingers finding her clit. She let her head drop back on the pillows stacked behind her, her ears listening out for when the shower would stop, as the quickly got herself off, an endless stream of images of Ginny running through her mind. Involuntarily she let out a moan, as she pushed two fingers inside of herself, her pace quickening and her mind blanking on everything but Ginny. She didn’t hear the shower stop. She didn’t hear Ginny finish brushing her teeth.

“Oh my God, Amelia. I’m sorry, shit.” Ginny blushed, as she fumbling through her words, not sure what to do with herself. Amelia bit her lip, mortified, as her eyes landed on Ginny, who was wearing one of her shirts. It was a little short, the hem ending just after her belly button and Amelia was surprised to find that she wasn’t wearing the shorts she had laid out, but was just in her underwear. She couldn’t take her eyes away, as much as she knew she needed to.

“Uh, the shorts were too small, so…” Ginny trailed off, still unsure what to do with herself.

“I, um, I’m sorry,” Amelia stuttered, it felt like her face was on fire.

“It’s fine, really. I… get it.” Ginny managed to shrug, smiling slightly. She did her best to push past the awkward and get to the funny.

“Actually, you don’t. Um,” Amelia ran a shaky hand through her hair, she couldn’t stop the words that were flowing from her mouth, “I was… fantasizing about you.”

“What?” Ginny continued to smile, thinking that maybe this was a joke.

“I don’t know, lately… I’ve been thinking about you in a, uh, in a _more_ friendly way.” Amelia inspected Ginny’s face, waiting for it to contort in anger or disgust.

“Well,” Ginny paused. “That’s a compliment, I guess?”

Amelia didn’t respond. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, why did she have to tell her, everything could have just blown over.

“Is there… is there anything I can do to help?”

Amelia frowned, “What?”

“I want you to feel good. So, is there anything you want me to do?”

“Uh…” Amelia thought back to the daydream of her eating Ginny out, but she quickly shut it off, this couldn’t be happening. But before she knew it, Ginny was tugging her top off and moving onto the bed with ease. She crawled onto Amelia, nipping at her earlobe, then kissing down her neck.

“Just tell me what you want.” She whispered, her breath hot on Amelia’s skin. Amelia was rendered speechless, she didn’t care what Ginny did, _anything_ would make her feel good at this point. As if Ginny had read her mind, she went with her instincts and continued to kiss Amelia, trailing up her jawline and eventually getting to her mouth. Amelia bit her bottom lip before meeting Ginny’s kiss, her lips partly open, as Ginny let her tongue inside. Then Ginny’s hands were pulling at her pajama shorts, and she was moving down Amelia’s body, pushing the sheets away as she did so. She gave Amelia a mischievous smile, before going down on her, her tongue flicking at Amelia’s clit, her fingers pushing in and out of her, curling up in just the right place. Amelia bucked her hips in response, her breath heavy, her moans getting louder as she reached orgasm. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Amelia! It’s almost 11!”

Amelia’s eyes shot open, then closed again, wincing at the incoming sunlight.

“What?” She mumbled, groggily. She wanted to go back to the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry about the ending lol  
> hmu on tumblr tho if you've got fic prompts and if you liked this, it's @gabyhoffmanned


End file.
